


秘色(Secret Color)

by Heartkokoro



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap, 单方性转, 女体, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartkokoro/pseuds/Heartkokoro
Summary: 敏政少爷×敏弥小姐，Toshiya水仙BG文门当户对的世家少爷与世家小姐相亲，见面第一天就上本垒(。注意这文所有出场人物都自带性转的另一半2333希望我有空写得到每一对，以及写得到混乱邪恶的关系~(等我写到了再加标cp





	秘色(Secret Color)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: 沢田研二-時の過ぎゆくままに & 最爱

鹿鸣馆原家的敏弥小姐听说是位高贵娴雅的美人。

敏政对此不算太有兴趣，作为原氏本家这一代的当主少爷，甫一留学归来就被家里的长辈们推去与继承分家的小姐相亲，敏政也是有点无奈。

这分家源系几代前当主的胞妹，名唤弥蝶夫人的奇女子。据说这位夫人远嫁关西时，因当主和家人的万分疼爱，在当时的江户给她置了宅。未曾想美貌与手腕并存的夫人最后竟然招赘夫婿也在江户置业，并令后嗣继承了原家的姓氏。

百年后分家至这一代虽与本家一样贵为华族，但只得敏弥小姐一位独生女继承。敏弥小姐比本家的敏政少爷小两岁。两边本已自然有些疏远的长辈们思及他俩同样正适婚龄，突然热络起来，一致希望可以亲上结亲。这样既解决了分家的招赘问题，分久的两家也可以合归同源，双方同样显赫的家世和丰厚的产业联并后，原氏家族在关东的地位便更难动摇。

但是敏政不怎么考虑这些，或者说也根本用不着他考虑。“规规矩矩的贵族小姐可是很无聊的啊……”敏政在穿衣镜前轻声抱怨着，手指解开自己黑色立领学生服上印了家纹的银扣。原家的少爷相貌俊美身材修长，这身做工考究缀了银线织暗闪的黑花呢学生服十分合衬，然而为了见那素未谋面的分家小姐，他得换上平时不常穿的正式和服。

敏政这般长相不可能不识风月，光是样貌就足够女子青睐，加上他的家世和举止，最致命的是他多情又很爱玩。要说美人，敏政包括留学期间不知见过了多少，在外自然不少风流韵事。对他来说年纪比他小的华族小姐经常缺乏风情，敏政对长辈口中的高贵娴雅没有什么期待，也还不想结婚。

 

原家的敏弥小姐确实是个令人过目难忘的美人。黑眸沉静，红唇娇美，脸孔及身上露出的线条都很精致……小姐这样挽起发髻穿振袖和服的样子看起来可真高贵，明希子为敏弥小姐敷着薄粉心想。

等等，身上露出的……线条？手中的粉扑顺着优雅修长的颈项轻轻拍下去，拍过了整根精致的锁骨，明希子这才从眼前细腻雪肤的美丽诱惑中醒转过来：“哎呀敏弥小姐！这可不是去见你的那些男朋友啊。”赶紧帮她把过分往后打开的绀蓝色和服衣领拉起来，把振袖和服穿得好像花魁礼服似的去相亲可成何体统！

“嗯？这样看起来好无趣。”敏弥对着镜子照看身段。

“小姐你今天就别再要有趣了，”明希子忙着给她重新绑腰带，“这可是去见本家的大少爷啊！”

敏弥却有些不乐意了，噘起嘴来轻嗔：“本家的大少爷有什么了不起，我也是原家的大小姐。”害她要扮规规矩矩的还不能跟情人们出去玩，她不喜欢这个敏政少爷。

“是啊所以你要更像淑女一些，”明希子怕小姐任性起来，于是哄她，“敏政少爷相貌堂堂一表人才，刚从外国回来，多少世家小姐他都不理，就想见我们小姐呢。”

“你又没有见过他，怎么知道呢？”敏弥瞟眼问，帅哥她见得多了呢。她灵动的黑眼睛里突然显出慧黠的神色，轻笑着：“你喜欢他吗？”

“什么呀小姐，”明希子到底还是个小姑娘，被敏弥一闹脸红起来，“我…我是听人说的。啊呀小姐你怎么不穿足袋！”才发现她和服下摆里面光着脚。

“穿这样很热嘛，”见明希子不罢休，敏弥后退，“我身上已经包得这么紧了，我不要穿…不然我可就不去了！”

“这……唉！”拗不过小姐，明希子只得帮敏弥调整下摆的长度，盖过草履应该可以看不出来的吧。“小姐你今天千万乖一点，不然老爷知道了真要管你不让你出去玩了噢。”

 

相亲的会面地点定在原氏本家在东京的一处别业，由双方的姑母引见。当敏政站在幽静的和式庭院里，望着身穿绀蓝色琉璃凤蝶绘羽振袖的高挑女孩被妇人慢慢引过来时，确实有一瞬间移不开眼睛。

她很美，初春的漫天樱花只像是为衬托她而开，甚至与她轻曳的身姿高雅的气质相比，花瓣都嫌脂粉气了。她确实应该穿蝶绘羽，敏政心想，因为她比花美，不知是否也会像她祖上那位弥蝶夫人那般不俗？敏政好像在她抬眼看自己的黑眸里捕捉到一瞬俏丽光采，他很快又好笑地打消了自己这一莫名念头，她的容貌和身段确实没得挑，但她看起来就是个文静的贵族小姐，高贵娴雅。

姑母们互相寒暄介绍着，敏弥方才看敏政的那一眼心里便暗暗惊叹，她猜想过他是英俊的，却未想到会是这样一位美男子。美在他身上似乎无关性别，但又绝对无损他文雅的男子气。敏政身着薄花色拼缥色小袖，潇洒披着海松茶色羽织，扇子插在腰带里。敏弥见他对自己笑了笑，看起来真是温柔。她好奇跟他交往会否美得浪漫？他比她见过的少爷们都更像个名副其实的贵公子，但也许太过温柔便会无趣，自己见他不就得规规矩矩的。

“敏政君，请睦子夫人和敏弥小姐的茶宴，选在哪里好呢？”本家的姑母热络地让敏政拿主意。

“就去雾馆吧，正对着蝴蝶园。”敏政微笑说，像是特意为小姐选的地方。

雾馆是别业内特别的一栋建筑，和蝴蝶园一起都是西洋式的。有适合观景享用茶点的法式落地长窗和露台。敏政料想在鹿鸣馆出名的分家对西洋茶宴应该不会不习惯，主要他也不想再拘谨地坐在茶室里享受姑母几个小时的茶道。

泛着金黄色光圈的锡兰红茶，骨瓷茶具稍微磕碰发出好听的轻响，精致的淡奶油小甜品在小姐优雅的口唇指间好像可爱的装饰物。姑母们客气聊着天，合适地给他俩拉络着话题。敏政和敏弥话都不多，礼貌文雅地应和一两句。当然他俩内心除了觉得对方养眼以外，也都觉得无聊死了。

不小心地，百无聊赖的敏弥将和服底下光着的足尖稍稍踢出了下摆。敏政对姑母们的谈话正有些分心，转眼瞥到小姐那边的圆桌底旁，就这么正巧瞧见。

敏政含着温雅的笑意瞧着，挑了挑眉。

敏弥对别人看她的目光很敏感，几乎是立即察觉了。她心下一惊，但没有马上把脚缩回来，因为她也注意到敏政挑眉的神气。她对男人饱藏深意的含笑眼光很有种聪敏会意的解读力，他哪可能规矩正经，他根本是温存风流罢！

觉得好玩起来的敏弥反而慢慢地更伸出些脚去，白皙光洁的裸足露全了几片晶莹小巧的趾甲，接着是引人遐思的那么点脚背，在午后明媚的阳光底下好像羞涩探出的一小块白玉。然后敏弥优雅地往后轻滑勾动脚跟，绀蓝色和服衣裾上的琉璃凤蝶好像活起来翕动薄翼，也许香风掀起了些下摆，可以窥见她纤细精巧的足踝，但只那么一瞬间，那只顽皮的裸足已经藏回去了。

敏政饶有兴趣地看着，而后视线流连往上，另眼再看眼前这位与他预想并不一般的娴雅小姐。敏弥没在看他，但她好似忍着些笑的表情带着小小的得意和做坏事的俏皮，敏政突然觉得敏弥用蓝色螺钿黑漆木扇形簪梳挽起的发鬓边垂下的那几缕发丝风情至极，她知道他在看她，她还知道他看着她动了心，她不守规矩故意勾引他玩。

她若真不看他便是他高估了她。果然，那双慧黠的美目转来迎向敏政带着浓郁笑意盯住她的诱惑黑眸。两人的眼风交汇间，互相暴露放浪本性的引诱竟是大胆又无伤风雅，也许因为她太过妩媚，他也太过多情。

“敏弥小姐，请你去蝴蝶园散步好吗？”敏政发出邀请。他俩早已没在听姑母们在说什么了。而敏政这么一问，姑母们惊喜地看着他们。

敏弥文雅颔首，由敏政起身牵起手来。她想他是故意用西洋礼节，在长辈面前正大光明占她便宜这么放肆，她又不是要跟他跳舞。不过她无所谓，起身后搭在男人干燥稍凉手掌里的手又悄悄溜走，他的手很大，软软的，其实她挺喜欢。

敏政跟姑母们打了招呼，又说：“睦子夫人，我想晚点送敏弥小姐回去。”他像个大男孩似的提出要求，美好青年单纯的愿望主张，令年长的妇人无法拒绝。

“这样，那就拜托敏政君了。”睦子夫人笑着同意。双方姑母心照不宣接下来就让年轻人自己玩去吧，看来这亲事是成了。

 

“这下自由了？”进入蝴蝶园后，敏政吐露两人心声，他又像是在逗敏弥，豪不顾忌地看她脚下。

敏弥放松笑着：“呵，你别想着这么简单就能占便宜。”她走得一点都不露出没穿足袋的光脚，且毫无不自然，步态就是那么好看。

“哦你是怎么做到的？”敏政好奇盯了一会儿，难怪他之前都没发现，“华族小姐的功课可真好。”带着怂恿意味的称赞，不过他也是真心感叹那美感。

“除了看起来漂亮以外也都很无聊。”敏弥也欣然吐露两人心声。

“哈哈！”敏政笑起来同意，这女孩果然不俗。而敏弥发现敏政开怀的笑容好像灿烂又不刺眼的阳光，好看极了。

两人漫步在鸟语婉转的樱花树底下，有翩翩彩蝶在花间缭绕，景致确实很美。

“我在想你刚才说的事……”敏政说。

“什么？”

“即是说难一点，我还是可以占便宜的？”

敏弥语塞，心想他故意的，要抓她的话柄之前不抓，这会儿又突如其来地拿来调戏她。她可不是应付不了这种风流少爷的纯情小女孩，敏弥翘起惑人的唇角，作势考虑着：“嗯……不是难一点，是要很难。”

“是吗？”敏政应着，他们正经过一处小溪，敏政三两下跨过去，回身笑看敏弥：“过来吗？”

那溪上没有桥，只有几块低矮天然的踏脚石，充满了野趣。敏弥想要过去若不提起振袖和服的下摆，肯定会弄湿。

换作平时她可不在意，但敏政意图这么明显，她就不肯乖乖就范了。敏弥顾盼着想找别的路绕过去。

“别看了，没有其他路的，”敏政在对面冲她喊，“这边比较天然，风景更好。”

“你当然那么说啦。”敏弥也大声了些。她的声音真好听，敏政想。但敏弥还是踌躇不肯着敏政的道。

“来呀。”敏政温柔笑着，朝敏弥张开手臂。她竟觉得他这样子会惹人脸红。

敏弥也不想显得扭捏了，便不再坚持，低头大方地提起和服下摆，不管那双裸足和弧度优美的小腿都被敏政看了去，只顾小心渡溪。敏政欣赏着她只穿堇色刺绣草履的双脚一步一步轻巧踩在溪石上，潺潺的溪水反射着阳光，点点金色闪光好像也映着小姐细白的双足及诱人的小腿。敏政再看敏弥低着头享受这野趣开心笑起的表情，只觉得她整个人都漾着阳光似的，美极了。

敏弥走近了却是无视敏政伸给她的手。不料近岸边的溪石湿滑，敏弥最后一步脚底真的一滑，敏政赶紧接住她。

“喔勇敢又倔强的女孩。”敏政抱着敏弥说。

勇敢又倔强……？敏弥在男人怀里有些发愣，没有人这么说过她，他们通常都是赞她美丽聪颖，或是赞她妩媚妖娆，甚至赞她放浪。她是第一次听人赞赏她勇敢又倔强，不知怎么的敏弥觉得自己的心跳快起来，敏政的怀抱令她有些沉醉，他低柔的带点男性沙哑的嗓音也很好听，她又听着自己咚咚的心跳声，竟不晓得要与他分开。

“看，”敏政在敏弥耳边温柔低语，“不是很难吧？”

红霞飞上敏弥的脸颊，他说什么……他肯定不是说渡溪的事。敏弥在敏政身上轻推了一下：“哼，我故意的。”没去挣开他。

敏政乐了，看敏弥娇媚的模样，“你要这么别扭吗？”

敏弥从敏政松开的怀抱里出来，敏政直接牵了她的手。他带她去看天然美丽的风景，并没有说假。他们走进未经修葺的树林，甚至看见有小松鼠蹿跃在树杈间。“你看你看。”敏弥也拉敏政。

这边的蝴蝶也更多更绚丽。敏弥抬起指尖去触一只停在藤花上的金斑蝶，它飞起来，绕了一下敏弥身前，像与她身上的琉璃凤蝶花样比美似的。“它也觉得你比花漂亮。”敏政说。

“呵，嘴甜的男人可真讨人喜欢。”敏弥笑说，继续去看另一只。

敏政抱手靠着树干看她，“外面的蝴蝶都是这里飞出去的。以前，外面还没造成那样。”

“嗯……你小时候常来这里吗？”敏弥想他说的应该是挺久以前了，“难道这里，是你发现的？”她敏锐地察觉。

“是呀，可以这么说。”敏政笑，又说：“你呢？跟我说说你的事？我想听你说自己的事，不想听睦子夫人说。”他冲敏弥眨了下眼，敏弥笑起来。

“我嘛……喔我小时候家里很严。”敏弥抚着野花又显出那副百无聊赖的神色。敏政点头表示自己也是一样。

“我没有兄弟姐妹，所以……嗯…有些寂寞吧。”但她也不清楚有兄弟姐妹的生活是怎样的，她猜想自己是有些寂寞的。

敏政觉得敏弥沉静下来的眼睛也很美，像看着一本书，而后那双眼睛又闪出俏黠的光：“有次我骗过了茶道课的先生哦，自己偷溜出去玩，”她很自豪自己孩提时的演技，“可惜溜到家门口时被回来的奶娘给撞见了，没能出得了门…”至今想来仍有些功败垂成的失落。

当年明希子的母亲看见出现在宅邸门口跟漂亮小娃娃似的小小姐吓了一跳，「啊呀敏弥小姐你怎么到这儿来了，迷路了吗？」赶紧把她抱回去，全没想到看起来乖巧可人的小姐是在实行逃家计划。

“那时候你多大？”敏政含着温柔的笑意问。

“六七岁吧。”

他唇角的弧度神秘起来，告诉敏弥一个秘密：“差不多年纪的时候，我也偷溜出去过，我没从大门走。”

敏弥诧异看敏政：“哦真的？你从哪里走，翻墙吗？”

“是啊！”

“啊男孩可真好，”敏弥大叹，“我要不是穿这一身，我也能翻墙。”

敏政相信她能，一个小时之前他也许不信，现在他完全相信她能。而且他相信即使见过她翻墙，依然会觉得她是个文雅娇俏的小姐。她真特别，调皮的事情她做起来怎么一点不嫌粗野？也许是天生太过妩媚，又或许是气质使然。

“哎我想起个东西。”敏政转身往树后找寻，又往林子深处走了几步。敏弥跟过去：“你在找什么？”

“我想起来我埋了个东西……”敏政四下辨认着位置，“应该是这里……”他找了根树枝，蹲下身试着掘起来。敏弥好奇地蹲在他身边看。

“……有了。”随着好看的笑容在敏政脸上绽放，他渐渐挖出个方形的铁皮小盒子，看那缤纷带锈的花色应该是十几年前的饼干盒。

“你小时候埋的宝物吗？”敏弥感兴趣地问。

“嗯。”两人找了块合适的花草地坐下。敏政拂掉盒盖上的碎土，打开盒子，里面的东西还很好地用油纸包覆着。小敏政很细心，敏弥想。

敏政拆开包覆，里面露出了：星空颜色的玻璃弹珠，造型独特的木雕彩陀螺，铁皮小飞机模型，画片……

“有好多画笔啊。”敏弥兴致勃勃地发掘着敏政儿时的宝藏。

“我小时候就喜欢画画。”敏政怀念道。

“哦我也喜欢……你是现在还会画？”

“是啊，下次给你看。”

“这里面没有吗？”她觉得那些画片里会有敏政小时候画的。

“不行，”敏政忙用手挡住，“那时画的太丑了。”

“我很想看呀。”敏弥拉他的手。

“……”敏政偏头挑了一下，抽出一张画片给敏弥，“你看这张好了，我那时觉得这怪物画得很酷。”女孩子谁要看呀。

“呵呵，这么酷的不算怪物，我画的恐怖茶道先生才算，”可她是特别的女孩，“你画好精细。”

“我倒想见识恐怖茶道先生了，”敏政忍不住笑，“别说你不敢给我看。”

“啊不行…！那很丑！”

敏政大笑。

“这个真美……”敏弥捡起一颗星空色玻璃弹珠，举在阳光下看，里面好像浓缩着深蓝色宇宙与金色星河。

“你喜欢吗？给你一颗，”里面还有一颗，“这个是我以前……”敏政随意地讲那些宝物的来历给她听，满足着敏弥的好奇心。他没想过这个下午会与她漫步到这里，翻出早已遗忘的童年回忆。

“咦？怎么还有这个~”敏弥从盒子里挑出个女孩子的东西，那是一枚铜线绞的戒指，用水蓝色玻璃珠在上面绞了一朵小花。

敏政接过来看，“……哦，这个是我做的。”他露出怀念的微笑，“小时候想送给老师……”

“嗯……？”敏弥含笑看敏政，善解人意道，“你喜欢她吗？…是初恋？”

“……是吧，”他看着戒指的表情温柔又坦率，“我那时候很喜欢她。”

七八岁时的小孩子心绪，待他很温柔又会读很多故事书的老师真美丽。

然后敏政转脸看向敏弥的眼神又多了些他现在看她时才有的情愫：“送给你好吗？”

“哎？”敏弥一愣。

敏政看着她的眼睛说：“我想送给你。”因为她是特别的女孩。他跟别的女子从不想也不会有机会分享这些事。

“…啊当然我小时候也是不可能真的送给老师的，如果你不介意的话……”敏政意识到自己有些唐突。敏弥笑起来：“我不会吃这种醋啦。”

于是敏政给她戴在右手无名指上，大小正好。敏弥低头抚着那朵水蓝色玻璃花，孩童的手工真是可爱。敏政靠近过来，她带着某种隐约的预感抬眼看他，撞上敏政温柔的注视，他微笑地从她头发里拿下一片不知何时落在上面的紫藤花瓣，放进他那只陈旧的宝物盒里。

他像是从她这里悄悄取走了什么，用他送给她的玻璃戒指——也许是最初对恋情的憧憬作为交换。敏政收起紫藤花瓣的举动令敏弥心底涌上一阵悸动，她又听见那种咚咚的心跳声，连忙摸着自己的发髻掩饰，“…什么时候落上去的……”

敏政忍笑看她：“很好看，我就没有讲…”

即是说他已经看了很久了……？敏弥稍红着脸斜睨敏政，这时好像是蹿过他们头顶树杈间的松鼠不知怎么丢了一只小坚果下来，正巧砸在敏政脑袋上，弹了开去。

“噗……哈哈哈！”敏弥大笑。

“…你敢笑我！”敏政反应过来，来抓敏弥的腰。敏弥笑得花枝乱颤，一不小心被敏政按倒了，“…好了别糗了！那只松鼠肯定是母的…！”她还是笑不停，笑得放肆笑得也真好看。“你怎么这么没教养啊…！”敏政也笑着闹她，两人一阵孩子似单纯的玩闹。长相相似的甜美唇角似乎在他俩真心觉得有趣时都会笑得越发甜蜜招人起来，于是突然的，敏政吻住了敏弥，就像一只在花丛中捕到猎物的优雅猎豹。

“唔……嗯……”她发出轻细的哼声，身下的草地被超过她本身重量的力道压折着，也发出窸窣声响。穿透林叶间的阳光，落在两人薄花色与绀蓝色交叠略显凌乱的和服上，暖暖热热的。

敏弥被敏政吸弄着唇瓣，竟觉得身体发软了。


End file.
